mcdmfandomcom-20200215-history
Boots
Boots is a senior officer and the lieutenant of The Chain of Acheron. A charismatic Riojan swordsman, he formerly operated mostly under Nails. He is played by Töm. Description Boots is described as being a Riojan version of his player, Töm. He is typically Riojan, with a flashy dress sense and keen wit. He gets his name from his stylish and elaborate boots. He recently swapped his mundane boots for the Boots of the Mooncat, soft soled leather boots with a stylized cat's eye on each one. These are magical and help him keep his balance more easily. Abilities Boots' ability scores are as followed: Boots is a seventh-level Bard, with the College of Swords as his Bard College, found in Xanathar's Guide to Everything. As a human, Boots is also able to sense the presence of magic and/or undead within 30 feet. As the Lieutenant of the Chain, Boots is able to switch the initiative rolls of any two Chain members. As the head of the Chain's Spy Network, Boots is responsible for liaising with Angel about matters they investigate. Biography Boots was born Dio Zagato Montefusco Bertone, a Riojan from Capital.https://twitter.com/tschmu20/status/1129097899336331265 During the Chain's failed assassination of Mortum, Boots escaped the demonic invasion of Blackbottom, following closely behind the senior members of the Chain. Boots was instrumental to the escape of the Chain as he had a previous relationship with the Captain Massingham of the Rosso Cielo, and was able to leverage that relationship to get about 80 members of the Chain on board. After Nails was destroyed by Sweet, Boots received a promotion and became a new senior officer, though he would not receive his role until they arrived at Capital. Before departing for the World Below, King had a company meeting where he promoted Boots to the rank of Lieutenant for his local knowledge and skills. After celebrating the victory of the Chain's victory in the World Below, Boots decided to stay at the Footstool instead of returning with the rest of the senior officers to the Pharaoh's Dream. Later that night, Boots was awoken by three Shadows, and immediately casts hypnotic pattern to charm all three Shadows so he could arm himself for combat. Despite fighting in the nude (much to Two-Shoes' distaste) the Chain was able to successfully dispatch the Shadows, at the cost of two rankers and many of the civilians at the inn. Boots spoke to Captain Cinzia about the incident at the Footstool, as well as the inn's owners Gront and Voz. He smoothed it over with the owners by offering to have 6 rankers guard the establishment for a total of 2 weeks. Before leaving for the Pellet, Boots was approached by a Riojan woman at the Footstool, Orlandria de Gietti. She explained that she was working for their mutual friend, a "Guardian angel", and revealed what the spy network had uncovered about the library job. It was unfortunately not much, only that the library was built on top of a large mausoleum that will contain undead, and that the Heraldric Society for which they're carrying out the job is in service to the Fulcrum. They then talked about the various means of obtaining knighthoods. Later, while talking to the Herald, Boots expressed interest in discovering how high-born his family is. While fighting members of the Blackiron Pact, Boots was slain by the Master of Jackals but was saved by Judge casting revivify. Boots quickly returned the favor, slaying the monk with his rapier. Character Information Notable Items Canaith Mandolin Mooncat's boots Dancer Vampiric scepter Behind the Scenes Boots is the player character Tom created to take over from Nails as his main character, as Tom was a co-conspirator in the events of Nails' ascension and death. Boots was originally a Duelist, a homebrew archetype of the Rogue, but by Tom had converted him into a College of Swords Bard. This was closer to the theme Tom originally wanted to play, but he hadn't known it existed. According to the Campaign Diary for , Boots' presence at the Footstool with the junior officers and soldiers allowed Matt to attack the inn with the Shadows. Had no player character been present, he would have felt unfair killing Chain members offscreen. References Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Members of the Chain Category:Senior Officers